Difficulty
The Difficulty of a song depends on its speed and note amount. Difficulties range from 1-34 and shows you how hard a song is. Difficulty 1 (4) All Star (Eugeen Remix) by Smash Mouth Gee (Preetaxyz Cover) by Girls' Generation Monday Night Monsters by FinnMK Renai Circulation by Kana Hanakawa If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 2 (4) Bamboo Disco by Yunomi Gee (Nylon Pink Rock Cover) by SNSD Go!!! (Caleb Hyles Cover) by FLOW Party In The USA (Epiphane Cover) by Miley Cyrus If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 3 (17) A Cruel Angel's Thesis 'by Yoko Takahashi 'Blue Bird (TrackGonEat Remix) by Ikimono-gakari [[Carry On My Wayward Son (Peter Hollens Cover)|'Carry On My Wayward Son (Peter Hollens Cover)']] by Kansas Cha-la Head Cha-la (Steve Aoki Remix) by Hironobu Kageyama Crossing Field (Kaojih Cover) by LiSA Faded (Dino Roc Remix) by Alan Walker Gangnam Style (Gray Remix) by PSY I Want It That Way (Le Boeuf Feat. Amanda Law Remix) '''by Backstreet Boys '''Party Rock (VAIR Cover) by LMFAO Pop Culture by Madeon Robot Midlife Crisis by 4Cat Ride on Shooting Star (RemoteG Cover) by The Pillows Shelter by Porter Robinson and Madeon Shelter (Simpsonill Remix) by Porter Robinson and Madeon September (JNATHYN Remix) by Earth, Wind, And Fire Short Skirts by djpretzel & Vigilante Take Me Home, Country Roads (Peter Hollens Cover) by John Denver If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 4 (17) A-E-I-U-E-O Ao!! by Gekidan Hitotose Bad Guy (Tiesto Remix) by Billie Eilish Despacito (Santos & Ledes Cover) by Luis Fonsi Dragostea Din Tei (Masters Cover) by O-Zone Fireflies (ZESK Remix) by Owl City Hacking to the Gate 'by Kanako Ito 'Heads Will Roll (JVH-C Remix) by JVH-C Holy Night (Raon Lee Cover) [Xmas] 'by Rie Kugimiya & Eri Kitamura 'Kung Fu Fighting (Tom Jones Cover) by Carl Douglas Last Surprise ' by Shoji Meguro 'Love Story (Kai Remix) 'By Taylor Swift 'Mysterious Messenger by Han Never Gonna Give You Up (DJ BBQ Remix) 'by Rick Astley 'Santa Tell Me (TheGrandTop10 Remix) by Ariana Grande Serendipity by ZAQ Set Me Free (Gusset Remix) by Billon Francis & Martin Garrix Umbrella (Glamophones Cover) by Rihanna & JAY-Z If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 5 (10) Bel Air (Skorge Remix) by The Fresh Prince & DJ Jazzy Jeff Beat It (331Erock Cover) by Michael Jackson Friends by Hyper Potions J'en Ai Marre (Adrian S Remix) by Alizee Pen Pineapple Apple Pen 'by Pikotaro 'Snow Halation by μ’s Uptown Funk (Noisy Freaks Remix) by Mark Ronson & Bruno Mars Where Are U Now (LIONE Remix) by Jack U Zero Wing Medley (CarboHydroM Guitar Arrangement) 'by Toaplan [[Havana (Lost Sky Remix)|'Havana (Lost Sky Remix)]] by Camila Cabello If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 6 (21) Dynamite (The Hit Cover) 'by Taio Cruz 'Face My Fears (JVNA Remix) by Hikaru Utada Funky Dealer 'by Hideki Naganuma 'GhostBusters (UndreamedPanic Remix) by Ray Parker Jr. Goodbye Moonmen by Jemaine Clement Hej Monika 'by PewDiePie 'macaron moon by YUC'e Katamari On The Rocks (BillyTheBard11th Cover) by Yuu Miyake Let It Go (NateWantsToBattle Cover) by Idina Menzel Miami Hotline Vol.3 by Demonicity Mystic Mansion [Halloween] by Jun Senoue Numb (Fame on Fire Cover) by Linkin Park Otter Pop (codeMONO Remix) 'by Shawn Wasabi ft. Hollis 'Overnight Appointment (NateWantsToBattle Cover) by Hello Sleepwalkers Overwatch Victory (VGR Remix) by Derek Duke Tell Your World [Miku] by livetune Wii Sports (insaneintherainmusic Jazz Cover) by Kazumi Totaku [[High Hopes (Two Friends Remix)|'High Hopes (Two Friends Remix)']] by Panic! at the Disco [[Crank Dat (Soulja Boy) (Fabian Mazur Remix) |'Crank Dat (Soulja Boy) (Fabian Mazur Remix) '''by]] Soulja Boy 'Connect (Mikutan English Cover) by ClariS '''Wonderful Christmas Time (NIKI NIKI SUPEREURO Remix) [Xmas] '''by Paul McCartney '''If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 7 (22) [[Alone (FadeX Remix)|'Alone (FadeX Remix)']] by Marshmello Candyland by Tobu Finesse (Favor Valentine & Thia Megia Cover) 'by Bruno Mars 'Fly Me To The Moon by Helena Noguerra Gourmet Race (Dj-Jo Remix) by HAL Laboratory Hotline Bling (DATHAN Remix) by Drake How Far I'll Go (Da Tweekaz Remix) by Auli'i Cravalho Hurts So Good (Letinger Cover) by Astrid S I'll Make A Man Out of You (Will Hamm Remix) by Disney Kiss of Death (AmaLee Cover) 'by Mika Nakashima x Hyde 'ME!ME!ME! 'by TeddyLoid ft. daoko 'My Boo (Wave Racer Remix) 'by Wave Racer 'No Mercy 'by The Living Tombstone 'Nyan Cat (NewCity Remix) by daniwell Ocean Man (Stevie Pilgrim Cover) by Ween Onegai! Cinderella! by The iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls Phantom by F-777 Poems Are Forever 'by Team Salvato 'Pop Culture (Hard) 'by Madeon 'Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites (Areon Remix) by Skrillex Simple & Clean-Ray of Hope- by Utada Hikaru Thunder (Bro Justin Remix) by Imagine Dragons If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 8 (21) Ballad of the Wind Fish (Kaze no Sakana Mix) by Kazumi Totaka Best Friend (Fusq Remix) by Foster the People Braver by ZAQ Cheer Up (RYUSERALOVER Remix) by TWICE Deja Vu (Geoxor Remix) 'by Dave Rodgers 'Endless Starlight by Riot Games ft. Kanae Asaba Fireflies (ZESK Remix) (Hard) by Owl City Future Candy (ag Remix) by YUC'e Future Style by μ’s (Love Live) Hitorigoto (you Remix) by ClariS Kanjou Chemistry (DnB Remix) by Senya Last Christmas (Madilyn Bailey Cover) by Cascada Mad Paced Getter (Shadels Cover) 'by Tomohisa Sako 'Mario Paint (Time Regression Mix) by ueotan Pompeii (Ghosts of Me Cover) by Bastille Plastic Love (mom0ki Cover) by Mariya Takeuchi This Game by Konomi Suzuki This is Halloween (Hungry Covers) by Marilyn Manson Roblox Anthem ("Here We Go") 'by Giants of Industry 'Vulnerability by Mili Wishing (CoralMines Remix) 'by CoralMine ft. Minase Inori If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 9 (20) 'Blue (Da Ba Dee) (Wanna Wake Flip Remix) by Eiffel 65 Daisuke by Y&Co DNA (Mashup) by BTS forever we can make it! 'by Thyme 'Guren no Yumiya (Jonathan Young Cover) by Linked Horizon Hamilton (Peter Hollens Acappella Medley) by Lin-Manuel Miranda Hampster Dance 'by Hampton the Hamster [[Journey Through the Caves (Chjolo remix)|'Journey Through the Caves (Chjolo remix)]] by Studio Pixel Jump Up, Super Star! by Nintendo Marionette by Daisuke Ishiwatari Mei by Amuro vs. Killer POKEMON GO SONG!!! (Remix) by Garrett Williamson Ponponpon (Raon Lee Cover) by Krary Pamyu Pamyu Pumped Up Kicks (Dubdogz Remix) by Foster the People Safety Dance (Derrival Cover) by Men Without Hats Shelter (Hard) by Porter Robinson and Madeon Splattack! by Squid Squad Take On Me (Milkshake's DnB Remix) by A-ha The Fox (Vincent Laplante Remix) by Ylvis Wither by BSlick If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 10 (15) All Star (Jazz Goes Punk Cover) by Smash Mouth Ambitious by S-C-U Baby Shark (Chriilz Remix) by Pinkfong Bloody Stream (AnimeSongCollabo Cover) by Coda Everything But The Girl by hatsunesumiko's Feel Good Inc (KVSH Remix) by Gorillaz Friends (Hard) by Hyper Potions Jump (Popgun Sounds of the 80s Cover) by Van Halen Megalovania (Sim Gretina Remix) by Toby Fox One Winged Angel 'by Nobuo Uematsu (Arr. Stefan Andrews) 'Overtime (Noisy Freaks Remix) by Cash Cash Pen Pineapple Apple Pen (Hard) '''by Pikotaro ' 'Running in the 90's (STEINKRAFT Remix)' by Max Coveri 'The End by Neil Cicierega '''Vi sitter i Ventrilo och spelar DotA (Namara Remix) by BassHunter If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 11 (17) Brain Power by NOMA Brass by Dirty Rush & Gregor Es BURNT RICE by Shawn Wasabi Guile's Theme (Friedrich Habetler Epic Rock Cover) by Yoko Shimomura Hello,Morning by Kizuna Ai licca by Qrispy Joybox Marigold (VIP Remix) [VIP] by M2U New Bibi Hendl by Takeo Ishii Perfume! by fusq REANIMATE by Warak September (JNATHYN Remix) (Hard) by Earth, Wind and Fire Shooting Stars (Vintage Culture & Future Class Remix) by Bag Raiders [Your World (Miku)|Tell Your World [Miku (Hard)]] by livetune Through The Fire And The Flames (FamilyJules Cover) 'by Dragonforce 'TRNDSTTR (Kay Fresco Remix) by Black Coast [[Old Town Road (NOT YOUR DOPE Remix)|'Old Town Road (NOT YOUR DOPE Remix)']] by Lil Nas X Shiki No Uta (MINMI Cover) by nujabes If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 12 (14) Dynamite (The Hit Cover) (Hard) by Taio Cruz Floral Fury by Studio MDHR Gee (Preetaxyz Cover) (Hard) by Girls' Generation I Keep Holding On (Vivoria DJ Remix) by Skrillex & Nero I'll Make A Man Out of You (Will Hamm Remix) (Hard) by Disney Korobeiniki (Critical Hit Cover) by Hirokazu Tanaka Kung Fu Fighting (Tom Jones Cover) (Hard) by Carl Douglas Marche Militarie (TPRMX Remix) by Franz Schubert Miku by Anamanaguchi Pokemon Theme (Rob Lundgren Cover) by Jason Paige Rockefeller Street by Getter Jaani Thanks for being lifeless [Miku] 'by PinnochioP 'Towards The Horizon by Camellia Gurenge (MindaRyn Cover) 'by LiSA If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 13 (19) 'A Cruel Angel's Thesis (Hard) 'by Yoko Takahashi 'Beethoven virus by banya Braver (Hard) 'by ZAQ 'Chronoxia by DJ Totoriott Common World Domination by PinochioP Crab Rave by Noisestorm Daydream 'by RiraN 'Despacito (Camellia Remix) by Luis Fonsi Disco Descent [Halloween] by Danny Baranowsky Flight of the Bumblebee (Tetris 99 Remix) by Nikolai Rimsky- Korsakov Harder Better Faster Stronger (Far Out Remix) by Daft Punk I Want It That Way (Le Boeuf Feat. Amanda Law Remix) (Hard) 'by Backstreet Boys 'Man's Not Hot (SadMeal Remix) by Big Shaq POP/STARS (ft Madison Beer, (G)I-DLE, Jaira Burns) by KDA Rude Buster (Kamex Remix) by Toby Fox The Day (dj-Jo remix) 'by Porno Graffitti 'Set Me Free (Gusset Remix) (Hard) 'by Dillon Francis and Martin Garrez 'Umbrella (Glamophones Cover) (Hard) by Rihanna & JAY-Z We Are Number One (Dunderpatrullen Remix) by Mani Svavarsson If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 14 (26) Akari Has Arrived! [VIP] by GYARI Crossing Field (Kaojih Cover) (Hard) 'by LiSA 'DDU-DU DDU-DU (Mackerels Remix) by Blackpink Flamingo (WTN3 Remix) by Kero Kero Bonito Funky Dealer (Hard) by Hideki Naganuma J'en Ai Marre (Adrian S Remix) (Hard) by Alizee Last Surprise (Hard) by Shoji Meguro Magnolia (8-bit Alpha Mix) 'by M2U 'Monday Night Monsters (Hard) by FinnMK [Mansion|Mystic Mansion [Halloween (Hard)]] by Jun Senoue Numb (Fame On Fire Cover) (Hard) by Linkin Park Party In the U.S.A. (Epiphane Cover) (Hard) 'by Miley Cyrus [[Party Rock (VAIR Cover)|'Party Rock (VAIR Cover) (Hard)]]' '''by LMFAO 'Renai Circulation (Hard) by Kana Hanazawa '''Ride on Shooting Star (RemoteG Cover) (Hard) by The Pillows Robot Midlife Crisis (Hard) by 4Cat [(X-mas) (DJ Taku's A-men Breaks)|Santa-Sans [X-mas (DJ Taku's A-men Breaks)]] by Momoiro Clover Z Senbonzakura (Kradness Cover) by WhiteFlame Short Skirts (Hard) by djpretzel & Vigilante Take Me Home, Country Roads (Peter Hollens Cover) (Hard) by John Denver Zen Zen Zense (Re:ply&che Cover) 'by RADWIMPS 'Bowser's Castle (DDR Mario Mix) by Kenta Nagata [Night (Raon Lee Cover) (Xmas)|Holy Night (Raon Lee Cover) [Xmas (Hard)]] 'by Rie Kugimiya & Eri Kitamura 'Microwave Popcorn 'by Tomoyuki Uchida If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 15 (31) 'All Star (Eugeen Remix) (Hard) by Smash Mouth archive::zip by Kamome Sano Bad Guy (Tiesto Remix) (Hard) by Billie Eilish croiX by Team Grimoire Despacito (Santos & Ledes Cover) (Hard) by Luis Fonsi Dragostea Din Tei (Masters Cover) (Hard) by O-Zone Etudes de Paganini (DIAVOLO Remix) by Franz Lizst Faded (Dino Roc Remix) (Hard) by Alan Walker Finesse (Favor Valentine & Thia Megia Cover) (Hard) by Bruno Mars Fly Me To The Moon (Hard) by Helena Noguerra Gangnam Style (Gray Remix) (Hard) by PSY Goodbye Moonmen (Hard) by Jemaine Clement GOODTEK by EBIMAYO Hej Monika (Hard) by PewDiePie Hurts So Good (Letinger Cover) (Hard) by Astrid S Ievan Polkka (VSNS Remix) by Eino Kettunen Last Christmas (Madilyn Bailey Cover) (Hard) by Cascada Life Is Fun by TheOdd1sOut + Boyinaband Lifelight (RichardEB Cover) by Hideki Sakamoto Never Gonna Give You Up (DJ BBQ Remix) (Hard) by Rick Astley No Mercy (Hard) by The Living Tombstone Ocean Man (Stevie Pilgrim Cover) (Hard) by Ween Ring of Fortune (Zekk Remix) by Asami Imai Santa Tell Me (TheGrandTop10 Remix) (Hard) by Ariana Grande Spooky Scary Skeletons [Halloween] by Andrew Gold Wii Sports Theme (insaneintherainmusic Jazz Cover) (Hard) by Kazumi Totaka Wizards In Winter (TSO Cover) by Trans-Siberian Orchestra Old Town Road (NOT YOUR DOPE Remix) (Hard) by Lil Nas X Havana (Lost Sky Remix) (Hard) by Camila Cabello Connect (Mikutan English Cover) (Hard) 'by ClariS 'Jingle Bells (Norma Sheffield Eurobeat Remix) [Xmas] 'by Norma Sheffield If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 16 (36) 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas (The Enthused) by Relient K macaron moon (Hard) by YUC'e Serendipity (Hard) by ZAQ Snow Halation (Hard) by µ's New Bibi Hendl (Hard) by Takeo Ishii Ambitious (Hard) by S-C-U Miku (Hard) by Anamanaguchi Simple & Clean-Ray of Hope- (Hard) by Utada Hikaru Jump Up, Super Star! (Hard) by Nintendo Kanjou Chemistry (DnB Remix) (Hard) by Senya Heads Will Roll (JVH-C Remix) (Hard) 'by JVH-C 'Unravel (Ricky Armellino Cover) 'by Ling Tosite Sigure 'Insight (Nyctophobe Remix) 'by Haywyre 'Scatman (Ryu AGEHA Remix) 'by Scatman John 'Shelter (Simpsonill Remix) (Hard) 'by Porter Robinson and Madeon 'Bel Air (Skorge Remix) (Hard) by The Fresh Prince & DJ Jazzy Jeff Megalovania (Sim Gretina Remix) (Hard) 'by Toby Fox 'Tank (Sir J 'Who Dat?' REMIX) by The Seatbelts Katamari On The Rocks (BillyTheBard11th Cover) (Hard) by Yuu Miyake Otter Pop (codeMONO Remix) (Hard) by Shawn Wasabi ft. Hollis Gee (Nylon Pink Rock Cover) (Hard) by SNSD Sandstorm (2XLC Remix) by Darude All Star (Jazz Goes Punk Cover) (Hard) by Smash Mouth Hamilton (Peter Hollens Acappella Medley) (Hard) by Lin-Manuel Miranda Feel Good Inc (KVSH Remix) (Hard) by Gorillaz Cheer Up (RYUSERALOVER Remix) (Hard) by TWICE Love Story (Kai Remix) (Hard) by Taylor Swift Thunder (Bro Justin Remix) (Hard) by Imagine Dragons forever we can make it! (Hard) by Thyme Ponponpon (Raon Lee Cover) (Hard) by Krary Pamyu Pamyu This Will Be The Day (KY0UMI Cover) [VIP] by Jeff & Casey Lee Williams Everything But The Girl (Hard) by''' hatsunesumiko's '''Alone (FadeX Remix) (Hard) by Marshmello Tunak Tunak Tun (PatB Hardstyle Remix) by Daler Mehndi High Hopes (Two Friends Remix) (Hard) by Panic! at the Disco Shiki No Uta (MINMI Cover) (Hard) by nujabes If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 17 (44) [[Journey Through the Caves (Chjolo remix)|'Journey Through the Caves (Chjolo remix) (Hard)']] by Studio Pixel U.N. Owen Was Her? (Metal Remix) by Team Shanghai Alice Wither (Hard) by BSlick Phantom (Hard) by F-777 Vulnerability (Hard) by Mili Poems Are Forever (Hard) by Team Salvato Future Style (Hard) by µ's (Love Live) Towards The Horizon (Hard) by Camellia The End (Hard) by Neil Cicierega POKEMON GO SONG!!! (Remix) (Hard) by Garrett Williamson DNA (Mashup) (Hard) by BTS We Are Number One (Dunderpatrullen Remix) (Hard) by Mani Svavarsson Shooting Stars (Vintage Culture & Future Class Remix) (Hard) by Bag Raiders Black (Metal Cover) by Toby Fox Future Candy (ag Remix) (Hard) by YUC'e Uptown Funk (Noisy Freaks Remix) (Hard) by Mark Ronson & Bruno Mars Cha-la Head Cha-la (Steve Aoki Remix) (Hard) by Hironobu Kageyama Bamboo Disco (Hard) by Yunomi Kiss of Death (AmaLee Cover) (Hard) 'by Mika Nakashima x Hyde 'Rainbow Road (GaMetal Cover) by Kenta Nagata, Satomi Terui The Battle For Everyone's Souls (House on Fire Cover) by Persona 3 Sorairo Days (NateWantToBattle Cover) by Shoko Nakagawa Plastic Love (mom0ki Cover) (Hard) by Mariya Takeuchi Overnight Appointment (NateWantsToBattle Cover) (Hard) by Hello Sleepwalkers Candyland (Hard) by Tobu Rude Buster (Kamex Remix) (Hard) by Toby Fox Hotline Bling (DATHAN Remix) (Hard) by Drake Brass (Hard) by Dirty Rush & Gregor Es [Descent (Halloween)|Disco Descent [Halloween (Hard)]] by Danny Baranowsky Mario Paint (Time Regression Mix) (Hard) by ueotan Pompeii (Ghosts of Me Cover) (Hard) by Bastille Safety Dance (Derrival Cover) (Hard) by Men Without Hats Let It Go (NateWantsToBattle Cover) (Hard) by Idina Menzel This Game (Hard) by Konomi Suzuki Pokemon Theme (Rob Lundgren Cover) (Hard) by Jason Paige Rockefeller Street (Hard) by Getter Jaani GhostBusters (UndreamedPanic Remix) (Hard) by Ray Parker Jr. U Got That (Camellia Neurofunk Remix) 'by Halogen 'Carry On My Wayward Son (Peter Hollens Cover) (Hard) by Kansas Vi sitter i Ventrilo och spelar DotA (Namara Remix) (Hard) by BassHunter If by Pa's Lam System Brainiac Maniac (GaMetal Remix) by Laura Shigihara Love! Snow! Really Magic [Xmas] 'by Mitchie M '[Christmas Time (NIKI NIKI SUPEREURO Remix) (Xmas)|Wonderful Christmas Time (NIKI NIKI SUPEREURO Remix) [Xmas (Hard)]] 'by Paul McCartney If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 18 (23) 'This Will Be The Day (James Landino Remix) by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams ME!ME!ME! (Hard) by TeddyLoid ft. daoko Splattack! (Hard) by Squid Squad Brain Power (Hard) by NOMA This is Halloween (Hungry Covers) (Hard) by Marilyn Manson Perfume! (Hard) by fusq Man's Not Hot (SadMeal Remix) (Hard) by Big Shaq Insight 'by Haywyre 'Hello,Morning (Hard) by Kizuna Ai Roblox Anthem ("Here We Go") (Hard) by Giants of Industry Beethoven virus (Hard) 'by banya 'Bloody Stream (AnimeSongCollabo Cover) (Hard) by Coda Overtime (Noisy Freaks Remix) (Hard) by Cash Cash Jump (Popgun Sounds of the 80s Cover) (Hard) by Van Halen How Far I'll Go (Da Tweekaz Remix) (Hard) by Auli'i Cravalho Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites (Areon Remix) (Hard) by Skrillex Best Friend (Fusq Remix) (Hard) by Foster the People Zero Wing Medley (CarboHydroM Guitar Arrangement) (Hard) by Toaplan [Scary Skeletons (Halloween)|Spooky Scary Skeletons [Halloween (Hard)]] by Andrew Gold Hatsune Scatman by Scatman John Soul Explosion [VIP] by kanone Face My Fears (JVNA Remix) (Hard) 'by Hikaru Utada 'PoPiPo (Ryu Remix) by LamazeP If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 19 (15) Space Battle by F-777 Marionette (Hard) by Daisuke Ishiwatari Mad Paced Getter (Shadels Cover) (Hard) by Tomohisa Sako [for being lifeless (Miku)|Thanks for being lifeless [Miku (Hard)]] by Pinocchio-P Mysterious Messenger (Hard) 'by Han 'Hacking to the Gate (Hard) 'by Kanako Ito 'Crab Rave (Hard) by Noisestorm Artificial Intelligence Bomb by NARUTO Fury of the Storm (Majin Music Cover) 'by Dragonforce 'Go!!! (Caleb Hyles Cover) (Hard) by FLOW Ballad of the Wind Fish (Kaze no Sakana Mix) (Hard) by Kazumi Totaka Blue Bird (TrackGonEat Remix) (Hard) by Ikimono-gakari Nyan Cat (NewCity Remix) (Hard) 'by daniwell 'TRNDSTTR (Kay Fresco Remix) (Hard) by Black Coast [[Crank Dat (Soulja Boy) (Fabian Mazur Remix) |'Crank Dat (Soulja Boy) (Fabian Mazur Remix) (Hard)']] by Soulja Boy If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 20 (9) The Disappearance Of Hatsune Miku [Miku] 'by cosMoP 'Staring at Star by MisoilePunch ~Takenoko Soe~ Dyscontrolled Galaxy 'by Camellia 'Take On Me (Milkshake's DnB Remix) (Hard) 'by A-ha 'Wishing (CoralMines Remix) (Hard) 'by CoralMine ft. Minase Inori 'One Winged Angel (Hard) by Nobuo Uematsu (Arr. Steffan Andrews) Hampster Dance (Hard) by Hampton the Hamster Where Are U Now (LIONE Remix) (Hard) by Jack U Floral Fury (Hard) by Studio MDHR If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 21 (11) Goodbye 'by BLANKFIELD 'Common World Domination (Hard) 'by PinnochioP 'I Keep Holding On (Vivoria DJ Remix) (Hard) by Skrillex & Nero The Day (dj-Jo remix) (Hard) by Porno Graffitti Gourmet Race (Dj-Jo Remix) (Hard) 'by HAL Laboratory 'Blue (Da Ba Dee) (Wanna Wake Flip Remix) (Hard) by Effiel 65 [(X-mas) (DJ Taku's A-men Breaks)|Santa-San [X-mas (DJ Taku's A-men Breaks) (Hard)]] by Momoiro Clover Z Lemon Summer [VIP] 'by Paitan 'Guile's Theme (Friedrich Habetler Epic Rock Cover) (Hard) by Yoko Shimomura Sorairo Days (NateWantsToBattle Cover) (Hard) by Shoko Nakagawa Baby Shark (Chriilz Remix) (Hard) by Pinkfong If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 22 (17) licca (Hard) by Qrispy Joybox Endless Starlight (Hard) by Riot Games ft. Kanae Asaba Daydream (Hard) by RiraN Flamingo (WTN3 Remix) (Hard) 'by Kero Kero Bonito 'Onegai! Cinderella! (Hard) by The iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls Deja Vu (Geoxor Remix) (Hard) by Dave Rodgers Harder Better Faster Stronger (Far Out Remix) (Hard) by Daft Punk Marche Militarie (TPRMX Remix) (Hard) by Franz Schubert Tank (Sir J 'Who Dat?' REMIX) (Hard) by The Seatbelts Beat It (331Erock Cover) (Hard) by Michael Jackson The Fox (Vincent Laplante Remix) (Hard) by Ylvis Galaxy Collapse by Kurokotei Life Is Fun (Hard) by TheOdd1sOut + Boyinaband [Has Arrived! (VIP)|Akari Has Arrived! [VIP (Hard)]] by GYARI Freedom Dive (Metal Dimensions Cover) [VIP] by xi Despacito (Camellia Remix) (Hard) by Luis Fonsi Microwave Popcorn (Hard) 'by Tomoyuki Uchida If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 23 (13) 'Pumped Up Kicks (Dubdogz Remix) (Hard) 'by Foster the People 'Daisuke (Hard) by Y&Co This Will Be The Day (James Landino Remix) (Hard) by Jeff & Casey Lee Williams We Wish You A Merry Christmas (The Enthused) (Hard) by Relient K Wizards In Winter (TSO Cover) (Hard) by Trans-Siberian Orchestra Overwatch Victory (VGR Remix) (Hard) by Derek Duke Lifelight (RichardEB Cover) (Hard) by Hideki Sakamoto Ring of Fortune (Zekk Remix) (Hard) by Asami Imai BURNT RICE (Hard) by Shawn Wasabi Hitorigoto (you Remix) (Hard) by ClariS [Will Be The Day (KY0UMI Cover) (VIP)|This Will Be The Day (KY0UMI Cover) [VIP (Hard)]] by Jeff & Casey Lee Williams Bowser's Castle (DDR Mario Mix) (Hard) by Kenta Nagata Gurenge (MindaRyn Cover) (Hard) 'by LiSA If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 24 (16) 'Mei (Hard) by Amuro vs. Killer Insight (Hard) by Haywyre Miami Hotline Vol.3 (Hard) by Demonicity Running in the 90's (STEINKRAFT Remix) (Hard) by Max Coveri Everything Will Freeze by UNDEAD CORPORATION REANIMATE (Hard) by Warak Magnolia (8bit Alpha Mix) (Hard) by M2U Korobeiniki (Critical Hit Cover) (Hard) by Hirokazu Tanaka POP/STARS (ft Madison Beer, (G)I-DLE, Jaira Burns) (Hard) by KDA Ievan Polkka (VSNS Remix) (Hard) 'by Eino Kettunen '[Explosion (VIP)|Soul Explosion [VIP (Hard)]] by konone Senbonzakura (Kradness Cover) (Hard) by WhiteFlame DDU-DU DDU-DU (Mackerels Remix) (Hard) by Blackpink Tunak Tunak Tun (PatB Hardstyle Remix) (Hard) by Daler Mehndi Dark Sheep [VIP] 'by Chroma [[Love! Snow! Really Magic (Xmas)|'Love! Snow! Really Magic Xmas (Hard)]]' '''by Mitchie M If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 25 (9) 'A-E-I-U-E-O Ao!! (Hard)' by Gekidan Hitotose 'Chronoxia (Hard)' by DJ Totoriott 'U.N. Owen Was Her? (Metal Remix) (Hard)' by Team Shanghai Alice 'Scatman (Ryu AGEHA Remix) (Hard)' by Scatman John 'Rainbow Road (GaMetal Cover) (Hard)' by Kenta Nagata, Satomi Terui '[(VIP Remix) (VIP)|Marigold (VIP Remix) [VIP (Hard)]]' by M2U 'U Got That (Camellia Neurofunk Remix) (Hard) by Halogen '''PoPiPo (Ryu Remix) (Hard) by LamazeP [Bells (Norma Sheffield Eurobeat Remix) (Xmas)|Jingle Bells (Norma Sheffield Eurobeat Remix) [Xmas (Hard)]] 'by Norma Sheffield If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 26 (11) 'Insight (Nyctophobe Remix) (Hard) 'by Haywyre 'archive::zip (Hard) by Kamome Sano Unravel (Ricky Armellino Cover) (Hard) 'by Ling Tosite Sigure 'FREEDOM DiVE by xi Guren no Yumiya (Jonathan Young Cover) (Hard) by Linked Horizon The Battle For Everyone's Souls (House on Fire Cover) (Hard) by Persona 3. My Boo (Wave Racer Remix) (Hard) by Ghost Town Djs. Zen Zen Zense (Re:ply&che Cover) (Hard) 'by RADWIMPS 'GOODTEK (Hard) by EBIMAYO If (Hard) by Pa's Lam System Brainiac Maniac (GaMetal Remix) (Hard) by Laura Shigihara If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 27 (8) Artificial Intelligence Bomb (Hard) by NARUTO Black (Metal Cover) (Hard) by Toby Fox Through The Fire And The Flames (FamilyJules Cover) (Hard) 'by Dragonforce 'Etudes de Paganini (DIAVOLO Remix) (Hard) by Franz Lizst Sandstorm (2XLC Remix) (Hard) 'by Darude 'Hatsune Scatman (Hard) by Scatman John Flight of the Bumblebee (Tetris 99 Remix) (Hard) by Nikolai Rimsky- Korsakov CroiX (Hard) by Team Grimoire If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 28 (2) Space Battle (Hard) by F-777 The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku (Hard) by cosMoP If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 29 (3) Staring at Star (Hard) by MisoilePunch ~Takenoko Dyscontrolled Galaxy (Hard) 'by Camellia '[Summer (VIP)|Lemon Summer [VIP (Hard)]] by Paitan If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 30 (2) FREEDOM DiVE (Hard) by xi Everything Will Freeze (Hard) 'by UNDEAD CORPORATION If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 31 (1) 'Goodbye (Hard) 'by BLANKFIELD Difficulty 32 (1) 'Fury Of The Storm (Majin Music Cover) (Hard) 'by Dragonforce Difficulty 33 (2) 'Galaxy Collapse (Hard) by Kurokotei [Dive (Metal Dimensions Cover) (VIP)|Freedom Dive (Metal Dimensions Cover) [VIP (Hard)]] by xi Difficulty 34 (1) [Sheep (VIP)|Dark Sheep [VIP (Hard)]] '''by Chroma Help '''If you have songs that aren't on this list or the songs on this list are the wrong difficulty, please fix it. Also Insight Nyctophobe Remix is in the game currently (August 6th, 2018) As of now, Hacking to the Gate was added back, Wishing got remapped and Flamingo also got remapped (September 9th, 2018) Category:Utada Category:Robeats Category:Mediamass